Usuário:Tails Prower 95
|imagem = 250px|genero = Masculino|especie = Humano 50% Gem 15% Facebookista 5% Twittista 5% Flameguista 20% Doritosista 5%|amigos = Bianca003 SouBr Caio Toumaline Jake the Dad Viniuau Joofrorm Energy Lon695 Mr Supremo Flamarcos SoHardWhy Lady das Trevas Fernanda Quartz (recente amiga)|inimigos = Vândalos e floodadores da wiki.|afiliacao = Wiki Steven Universe Regular Show Brasil (oficial) Trivial Diário|residencia = Minha casa.|prim = 15 de Julho de 2015|dublado = Eu tenho isso? Nem sabia...|legenda = A pedido dos meus coleguinhas, troquei a minha imagem da Ametista. Espero que tenham gostado!|idade = 20|familia = A minha.|ocupacao = Estudante Estagiário Aprendiz de Gem Curtir a Vida Adoidado (não, não estou falando do filme)|ulti = Ad infinitum|dub_bra = Eu tenho dublador? Nem sabia disso :o|dub_ori = I do not speak English. Sorry.}} Tails Prower 95 Tails Prower 95, Eliakim (na vida real), ou simplesmente Tails é um (quase) humano, é escritor e editor da wiki. Está perto de se graduar na faculdade de Publicidade/Jornalismo. Dentre os seus passatempos, inclui ser dono de um blog de notícias curiosas, estranhas e engraçadas chamado Trivial Diário, gosta de navegar na internet, fazer amigos, entre outros. ★ Características Ingresso recentemente numa coisa estranha e confusa chamada maioridade, Tails se por um lado possui uma certa maturidade, do outro, ainda tem uma certa cabeça infantil. Como qualquer pessoa da sua idade, pensa em namoros, estágios, amigos, mas uma de suas maiores paixões é o mundo da animação. Desde pequeno gosta de filmes de comédia, sátiras, séries e principalmente desenhos animados e filmes de animação (99% norte-americanos), e mesmo crescendo não largou essa paixão. Atualmente, seus preferidos são Apenas um Show, Steven Universo, Os Jovens Titâns em Ação, O Incrível Mundo de Gumball, Hora de Aventura, Os Simpsons (até a 18ª Temporada), Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro (esse já pararam de fazer), entre outros. Mesmo cercado de responsabilidades, ele sempre o mundo como uma caixa de surpresas, onde todo dia ele crê que todos os dias, terão novidades, novos desafios e oportunidades para ser cada vez mais feliz, ao lado da família, de amigos e conhecidos. ★ Como conheceu a série Steven Universo No início, Tails pensava que seria mais um desenho inútil do Cartoon Network, principalmente pelas primeiras chamadas. Mas, ao ver por acaso o episódio "Ilha da Aventura", essa opinião começou a mudar. Além das histórias, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, era alguns fatos notáveis como o desenho ser feito por Rebecca Sugar (no qual viria a tornar sua fã), ainda mais que não é muito comum ver animações feitas por mulher. Outro fator, foi a delicadeza, a fofura, e a emoção transmitida na animação, totalmente diferente de qualquer desenho já visto por ele, que o fez amar ainda mais o desenho. Tails, que até então não ligava para soundtracks, simplesmente adorou cada soundtrack feita para cada episódio, uma melhor do que a outra. Atualmente, ele não perde um episódio, mesmo quando ainda não é lançado no Brasil, cada vez mais gostando de cada episódio criado. Seu personagem preferido é a Ametista (gem engraçada, "irmã-mais-velha" de Steven, cômica, mesmo sendo baixinha, é uma das gems mais corajosas), não tendo um episódio preferido pois gosta de todos. Gosta também da Peridot (ou Perifofa) por esta talvez está se tornando uma personagem do bem, ao começar a se preocupar com o bem estar de outros personagens, demostrar emoções, ter um sendo de humor sarcástico, mas engraçado e etc. Gosta da Pérola (amor maternal por Steven, inteligente, dedicada e pacífica) Garnet (protetora de Steven, lider perfeita, forte e amorosa), Sadie (caixa do Big Rosquinha responsável), entre outros. ★ Como conheceu a Wiki brasileira do Steven Universo ✦Fase Steven Universe Wiki USA Como qualquer fã da serie animada, Tails foi atrás de mais informações. Logo de cara, conheceu a Steven Universe Wiki, mas a versão norte-americana. Era uma wiki completa, mas como não dominava muito bem o inglês, e não tinha paciência de pedir o tempo todo a ajuda do Google Tradutor, foi atrás de alguma página brasileira que fosse tão completa, quanto a wiki americana. Foi aí que conheceu a Steven Universe Wiki BR. ✦Início na Steven Universe Wiki BR - Criação da conta De início, não tinha muito o que fazer na wiki, até saber que era possível ter uma conta. No dia 15/07/2015 fez a sua conta, com o nome Tails Prower, mas já tinha algum usuário com esse nome. Então, colocou os números 95 (referente ao seu ano de nascimento) e deu certo, sendo o seu nome na wiki até hoje. ✦Início na Steven Universe Wiki BR - Amigos Logo em seguida, foi bem recepcionado por Bianca003, (talentosa editora, administradora e rollback da wiki). Em seguida conheceu vários usuários, e mais tarde amigos como SouBr (zueiro, e um dos melhores amigos da wiki), Caio Toumaline (responsável e amigável administrador), Jake the Dad (amigo administrador e "salva-vidas" em alguma duvida importante), Viniuau (outro zueiro, com índole de "responsabilidade", gente boa), Joofrorm (um zelador atento da wiki), Energy (no início, pensava que era um "treteiro", mas na verdade é um editor talentoso e um grande amigo), Lon695 (talentoso criador de galerias) Mr Supremo '(bom administrador e amigo), 'Flamarcos (competente ex-moderador e ex-chatmod da wiki, amigo gentil e simpático), [http://pt-br.stevenuniverso.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SoHardWhy SoHardWhy] (um dos zueiros oficiais do chat), [http://pt-br.stevenuniverso.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Lady_das_Trevas Lady das Trevas]' '(talentosa desenhista) e recentemente a [http://pt-br.stevenuniverso.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Fernanda_Quartz Fernanda Quartz] (usuária do chat, possuidora de um humor sarcástico e zueiro :v). ✦Início na Steven Universe Wiki BR - Vocação nas primeiras edições e tristes polêmicas Não tinha o objetivo de ser editor, mas acabou gostando do que fazia. No início abusava das edições, e isso acabou o trazendo uma má reputação por um período, chegando até a ser bloqueado. Redimido dos seus erros, recomeçou suas edições, e cada vez mais tentou melhorar. ✦Atualmente na Steven Universe Wiki BR - Recomeço, elogios e situação atual Atualmente, todos os dias, sempre que possível ajuda nas edições, sendo elogiado pelos atuais trabalhos, como de corretor/adicionador de textos dos episódios, criador de novas páginas de soundtracks, adicionador de categorias, e de vez em quando, adiciona imagens em ótima qualidade (1080p), aonde precisa, substituindo imagens em baixa resolução, pequenas e/ou embaçadas. Recentemente, foi indicado ao cargo de rollback, mas não ganhou. Mesmo assim, foi uma honra para ele ser indicado, por de fato, ser reconhecido pelas suas edições. ✦Planos para o futuro na Wiki Pretende continuar a editar enquanto a série existir, cada vez mais melhorando suas edições, e futuramente pretende a começar a fazer galerias, sendo essa a sua unica dificuldade atual. ★ Personagens Preferidos * Ametista personagem preferida, age como uma irmã mais velha para Steven, quase sempre se metendo em confusão. * Peridot após a regeneração em Catch and Release. Humor comparável ao da Ametista. Ficou mais amigável, é talentosa. * Pérola age como uma mãe, através de seu carinho e atenção para Steven * Garnet age como uma tutora, uma ensinadora para Steven, sempre o encorajando e o aperfeiçoando a ser um Crystal Gem * Sadie responsável, simpática, e amiga de Steven * Rose Quartz linda, carinhosa, guerreira de grande valor, amante da Terra. Seria uma mãe perfeita para Steven. * Steven personagem principal. Um herói em desenvolvimento. Divertido, alegre, sempre de bom humor, fofo e otimista. * Connie melhor amiga de Steven, e quem sabe seu possível interesse amoroso. Talentosa, inteligente, futura guerreira (quem sabe). * E tantos outros. ★ Episódios Preferidos ✦Primeira Temporada * Em breve. ✦Segunda Temporada * Em breve. ★ Soundtracks Preferidas "Para quem não sabe, gosto de quase todas as soundtracks (ou trilhas sonoras) da série, compostas brilhantemente por Aivi & Surashu ou Jeff Liu. Vou adicionar as soundtracks aqui na página em breve. Só tenho que saber como". ✦Primeira Temporada * Em breve. ✦Segunda Temporada * Em breve. Agradeço a sua visita! Confie no Steven! :D